


Pretendy Fun Time

by No Donut (Lamashtar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, dog!america, pretend play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/No%20Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America plays pretend, North Italy lets him, and Germany hates it.  Silly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author read a Germany/N. Italy/America fic and couldn't get this idea out of her head.

It was easy to keep America pacified with food treats, Veneziano found. The big nation could be a bit overwhelming when he visited. Like a large child you could spoil with food to keep them well behaved.

Veneziano was a bit lazy with children, perhaps.

So he didn’t mind if America played silly games at his house while Veneziano was busy in the kitchen. Sometimes he even joined, much to Romano’s horror. It was just too funny.

“America!”

America looked up from the floor haughtily. “I am a lion of the Sahara.”

“Okay! Would you like to eat at the table?”

“Lions don’t eat at tables! RAWR!”

Stifling laughter at the indignant look, Veneziano set the plate down on the floor. America sidled around, eyeing the food eagerly.

Moving into the other room, Veneziano had to stop when he heard America speak. Was he talking to him?

“Foolish morsel, say your prayers to your God! For your fate is at hand, your time is done! Spaghetti, _you are mine!”_

He leaned around the hallway to peek.

Yes. America was talking to the spaghetti Veneziano had just given him.

Veneziano had to hold his breath until he got back to the kitchen to keep from laughing out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany’s fingers clung to the armrest of the couch like he might float up to the ceiling if he let go. He glared straight forward, trying desperately to not look down.

“Woof.”

“Stop it,” Germany growled.

America whimpered.

Veneziano petted him comfortingly. “Oh Germany, do not be mean please! He’s just a nice doggie.”

Germany gritted his teeth together. “I am extremely uncomfortable with this.”

“It is alright, we can lock the door,” Veneziano reassured him.

America’s whining outside the bedroom door kept disturbing Germany’s concentration. 

“Ve~, its okay, we can just cuddle, Germany!”

Germany whimpered.

Outside the door, Romano smirked and held a finger to his lips. From the floor, America smiled and wiggled his butt happily. Ruffling the American’s hair, Romano whispered, “Good doggie.”


	3. Chapter 3

“He needs discipline, Feli. Even if he were a real dog!” Germany thought for a moment. “And as a human too!”

America growled resentfully.

Germany swung around and pointed at him, shaking his finger.

“ **Bad America!** Bad! Bad!”

America cowered and yipped, before fleeing into Veneciano’s legs. The Italian knelt and gathered the cringing nation into a hug. “Oh, don’t be scared! Poor baby!”

Waving his arms, Germany yelled, “Italy! He is being disobedient and you are letting him get away with it!”

_At least_ , Germany thought in despair, _America was quieter than at the meetings._


	4. Chapter 4

Veneciano sighed. He looked sadly into America’s eyes.

“Germany does not like you being a dog, America! He prefers his dogs more furry and—without hands.”

America looked sad. Veneciano wondered how much he really understood what was being said.

“And he is getting very frustrated, ve~!”

“For God’s sake, don’t tell him that!”

 

 

_Then, they took America out back and shot him._

 

 

Omake:

They laid America down in a grave while Veneciano sobbed _“Why, why”_ in Germany’s arms.

Romano gravely read the liturgy.

“Our father, who art in Heaven—“

Germany rolled his eyes and hissed, “This is ludicrous! He’s not even really dead!”

“SHUT UP POTATO-BREATH! Where was I?”

 

 

 


End file.
